


When You've Almost Drowned You Find Yourself on Solid Ground

by lonlygnome



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), doctor horribles sing along blog - Fandom
Genre: Finding a home, Gen, Song fic, doctor horribles sing along blog, they were lost but now are found
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 11:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonlygnome/pseuds/lonlygnome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all have their stories. Whether they were child prodigies, hidden in someone's shadow, or simply stuck trying to do the right thing it changed them. They were lost. Maybe the Enterprise is giving them hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You've Almost Drowned You Find Yourself on Solid Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own Trek. Fic inspired by My Eyes/On the Rise from the musical Doctor Horribles Sing-Along Blog

Listen close to everybody’s heart  
And hear that breaking sound  
Hopes and dreams are shattering apart  
And crashing to the ground  
Look around  
\----  
We’re living with the lost and found  
Just when you feel you’ve almost drowned  
You find yourself on solid ground  
And you believe

\-----------------------------------------------------  
They all had their stories. Chekov the young genius from Russia, Kirk the mid-west’s only genius-level offender, McCoy coming from a distraught divorce, Mr. Scott having never known a home. They came from worlds where their dreams were shattered by others. Few people believed Pavel and his ideas. It’s what comes from being a prodigy. James built himself a reputation far different from his past. Leonard tried to tie things together for longer than they were worth. Scotty lost his faith in placing trust. Every where they turned there was something looming in their path to negate any forward motion.

The first stepping stone was Star Fleet. For some it was a dare. For Sulu, Chekov, and Uhura it was where they could learn the most and put their skills to use. For others it was their last chance, a chance to find a home. In the scheme of things it was only really a pebble. A small place to set some weight, to balance precariously, in hope of making it to the next one.

Then the Enterprise came, claimed the poor lost souls as her own. The crew was something of a melting pot--fresh cadets and older cantankerous folk—that left something’s wanting. Yet within it everyone found their sliver of hope. Another young cadet who knew more then he should. A logical Vulcan to balance a man’s chaotic heart. Another man to share a good drink and the weight of too dark a past. And maybe in each other they found the hope that grew into a home. A base of trust, a support group, that stuck with them for the rest of their lives.

The shadows lurking in their souls seemed to shorten. A fellow crew member just a vidcall away when life got too much again. And maybe, one by one, they saved each other.


End file.
